Like a Drug
by trancexgemini
Summary: Draco Malfoy is like a drug, once you take him in, you simply can't get enough. HermioneDraco, Oneshot. Rating just for underage sex.


A/N - I basically came up with this when I was listening to a song called "Bitch" by a band named Dope. The lyrics just made sense with what I was going for. Enjoy! Review, please!

Disclaimer - I really wish I could take credit for such a vivid imagination to come up with the Harry Potter books, but alas, I cannot.

* * *

**Hermione's POV (The Whole Story)**

Two years ago, Hermione Granger would've been horrified to wake up in a swirl of green and black blankets with a certain blonde haired Slytherin next to her, but these days it was the usual deal. That's why she couldn't figure out why it was bothering her today. She looked down at her nude form, concealed by blankets, and then his. He wasn't as shy as her however, and didn't have any blankets on. She traced her fingers over his smooth white skin and pushed some whisps of incredibly blonde hair out of his face. She admired him for a while and then couldn't help but wonder what Harry and Ron would think if they walked in on her at this very moment.

Biting her lip, she began to move over him carefully, fully ready to get dressed and leave before he woke. However, she was not so lucky, as her companion grabbed her and pulled her back close to him. She felt the color flush back into her, all doubts erased as she heard his voice:

"Where do you think you're goin',. love?"

He had mumbled this into his pillow, but when he got up and looked at her, cold piercing eyes and usual smirk, Hermione knew she was caught and that she had to stay.

"I..I was..it's almost morning, I thought I should leave.."

"Stay a little longer, will you?"

Hermione noticed although he said the previous statement in question form, he pulled her closer, his hand encased around her wrist, not leaving her much of a choice. Hermione meekly nodded and laid back down, cuddling close to Draco's chest as she felt his breathing once again grow deeper.

Inhaling the scent of Draco Malfoy was like a drug, she couldn't get enough of it. She breathed him in deeply, causing herself to moan slightly at the intoxicating, yet strangly sweet smell. Pulling back, she made a face. Feeling disgusted with herself and feeling guilt towards her friends, she pulled back a little so her thoughts wouldn't be distracted by that sweet, sweet smell.

This had been going on for ages, so it seemed. Nobody had ever been suspicious of them, they had been quite careful. Just how had it all started, anyways? Hermione racked her brain as to remember, it felt so long ago. It had been in the...the..

* * *

_"I'm just going to the library Ron, I'll be right back!" _

_A considerably younger, peppier Hermione Granger bounded down the steps to get to the 'the best place in all of Hogwarts', otherwise known as the library. As she walked in, she immediately noticed the lack of people. Even if it was a day off, Hermione was a firm believer in keeping up with studies, so she inwardly scoffed at Ron who had insisted in was just plain wrong to visit the library on a day off. _

_The Librarian nodded and smiled at her as she went by to the very back of the library. In all her visits to the library, Hermione had never seen anyone around this area, seeing as it held the particularly thick and old books. Just as she was sifting through a very dusty book indeed, she heard a voice from behind her that made her blood run cold, and her eyes narrow; dusty old books and research forgotten._

_"I figured you'd be here, Granger." _

_Hermione turned on her heel and calmly looked Draco Malfoy in the face. If it was one thing she had learned in her contact with the Slytherin is that you had to stay calm when it came to people like Draco. They fed off of your hurt, off of your pain. She would never, ever allow him to see her in pain, ever. She clenched her teeth as she nodded at him, while she let her eyes gaze over his very new and polished looking Slytherin robes. She resisted a snort as she played through many insults in her head._

_"Dashing robes, Malfoy. Did your dear daddy buy them for you, just like he bought your way on the Quidditch team?"_

_Hermione kept the smirk on her face even though she was far from feeling smug, especially when Draco smirked just as equally back at her, if not more._

_"It's so nice of you to notice my new robes Granger, but what's really dashing is what's underneath...wanna take a peak?"_

_Hermione watched him grin triumphantly as she felt as if she was choking on her words. Did he just make a pass at her? No, he was just toying with her, he had to be. She flicked her eyes over his robes once more, before mentally yelling at herself for doing so._

_"I most certainly do not, Malfoy. Now, if you'll excuse me."_

_Without even looking back to see his expression, Hermione quickly turned and left the library, trying to take an off the wall corridor in hopes of losing him. Unfortunately, that sort of thing only seemed to happen in the movies. She could almost feel his cold eyes on her before she even heard the clicking of his shoes down the barren hallway. She inwardly cursed herself for taking a strange corridor such as this one, he certainly wouldn't try anything around a bunch of people, would he?_

_Feeling somewhat lost, she began to run blindly, but she was not quick enough; for soon bounding up behind her was Draco Malfoy. The next thing she knew, she felt cold hands on her waist, and then a pain in her back as she was shoved against the wall. She cried out loud as she noticed he anticipated her going for her wand, so he threw it to the side, his flashing eyes almost daring her to try and get it back._

_"W-What do you want, Malfoy?" _

_"See Granger, I've been having this slight build-up of, I suppose you could say...sexual frustration lately, and I need a release."_

_Hermione's eyes widened as she realized where he was going with this. She struggled to get loose from his grasp, only to have him throw her hands above her head, while he gripped both of her tiny wrists with a single hand. She suddenly wished she had hit the gym more often over the Summer._

_"Are...are you saying that you want...sex from me?" _

_"Say it again."_

_"W...what?"_

_Hermione gasped quietly as she felt his nails dig into her skin as he smiled slightly at her. She narrowed her eyes at him, feeling there was nothing to smile about right now._

_"You heard me, Granger."_

_"Are you saying that you want sex...from me?"_

_Watching as the muscles in his face twitched, Hermione gave a start as she felt something hard against her leg. She groaned; disgusted. His breathing became heavier, as did the feeling of his hardness against her leg, and Hermione was beginning to sweat. Perhaps Ron was right, going to the library on a free day really **was** a bad idea. _

_"That's exactly what I'm saying, Granger."_

_Hermione was having enough trouble imagining her even doing what he was asking, let alone wrapping her brain around where exactly they would commit such an act. Surely not in the hallway? Why her, anyways?_

_"I'm a Mudblood, remember? Surely...you don't want me.."_

_Draco laughed a hoarse laugh of someone who sounded like they'd be deprived of something (or someone) for a long time. _

_"Nice try Granger, but I don't want a Slytherian girl. Too easy. You, however, you're a challenge, and I **like** a challenge."_

_Hermione gasped as she felt him push his hardness against her midsection, and managed to stifle a moan. The feeling of him pressing against her in all his glory, well, she wasn't going to lie, it felt a lot better than she had thought, especially with someone like Draco. Taking her off guard, he hurridly kissed her. It was nothing like what Hermione thought her first kiss to be like, it wasn't passionate, it wasn't sweet, and it most certainly wasn't with someone she had been dating for a while. It was with Draco, it was hard, it was in a corridor, and it possibly wasn't wanted. She tried to push him off with her head, but he just rammed his lips into hers again, and she would've gasped had he not just sunk his teeth into her lip, nibbling lightly._

_He took his free hand and moved it to her upper chest, moving his fingers ever so lightly across the fabric, causing white hot sparks (so big, even Harry's best Patronus spell couldn't match up) to go from her stomach right down to where Draco was currently pushing against harder and harder. Feeling her hormones take over reason, Hermione broke away from the kiss and said what she never thought she'd say to a Slytherin._

_"Where do you want to do it at?" _

_She blushed as he began grinning and for the first time time in her life, Hermione Granger was convinced she'd gone utterly bonkers. Still, the hormones were very much so in overdrive as he kissed her again, a little softer than before._

_"In my room, but that'll be difficult with you as you are..."_

_So, they devised a plan. Hermione was skilled in making Polyjuice Potion, so she just turned into whatever Slytherin that Draco decided on, and went to his room. Once the potion wore off, they would be at it again, she would stay the night (Harry and Ron assuming her to be in bed), and wake up in the early hours to go back to her room and pretend as if she'd been there all along. Of course, it was dangerous, and the guilt was heavy sometimes, but the sex was good. Hermione felt too, that over time it had developed as more than sex. He began to get gentler with her, he began to hold her when they laid together, he'd kiss her forehead. Little things that she happened to notice, and she knew from the small smile on his face that he intended her to._

_The first time they had done it had been scary. She was shaky, and even he seemed a little nervous. He was just as inexperienced as her, but he seemed to know more than she did, so she let him lead. Hermione managed to lose herself in between his ragged hot breath on her neck, his tongue rolling within her mouth, his hands exploring every inch of her body, his fingers inside of her, his warm kisses and reassurances, and finally, his grand finale inside of her. Afterwards, he had been short with her and fell asleep, leaving her feeling dirty and wrong. She then vowed to never **ever** sleep with Draco Malfoy again as long as she lived, but once again she found herself pressed against him, while he caressed every inch of her, moaning her name. _

_In between it all, she wondered how she thought about giving him up in the first place._

* * *

Opening her eyes, Hermione popped back into the present. It was very close to dawn now, and she didn't have much time. Giving Draco a quick kiss on the forehead, she jumped out of bed to dress, only to feel his strong hands pulling her towards him once again.

"Draco, I--"

She was cut off by the most passionate kiss she had ever received from the blonde haired Slytherin in their entire time together. It was soft, gentle, sweet, even. She felt her heart swell as he caressed her cheek slightly and then pulled away looking at the floor. She stared at him for a while in surprise. She knew he cared about her at least a little, as he had been more gentle with her in their time together, but what she had just experienced was not 'a little bit of caring'. It was something more, something...

"I..love you, Hermione."

...something like love.

She studied him for a moment. She knew he was going against everything in his life by doing this, his family, his father, his house in the school, everything that mattered. This could ultimately shatter him. Hermione realized with a flutter of her heart that he wouldn't say it if he didn't really mean it.

"I love you too, Draco."

--

Walking back quickly to her house was always slightly scary because of the fear of getting caught, but Hermione couldn't help but notice the newfound bounce in her step that she hadn't had since before she started sleeping with Draco. He had taken the life from her, he had made her feel wanted and so good, but at the same time made her feel dirty and guilty. She hated him for it, and in a strange way, she had thought he hated her too.

She could see now, she had been wrong the whole time. He never hated her, and she never actually hated him either.

She breathed a long sigh of relief.

Yes, in the end she knew that inhaling Draco Malfoy would always be like an addicting drug, and for that she had come to a conclusion.

She never **ever** wanted to be clean.

A/N - Okay, well! I really liked the way this turned out. I'm actually pretty proud! I hope you enjoyed it too! Please review, it would mean so much!


End file.
